Danger Game
by Miss. Hermione G-Malfoy
Summary: .'For now it looks as if it has been un touched, almost so beautifull that you wouldn't want to disturb it. Fearing you might cause a crazy distortion to it all...'


-  
  
- Danger Game -  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any HP Characters. All belongs to J.K Rowling and WB Corporarion.  
  
-*-  
  
- Danger Game- -Chapter One-  
  
-*-  
  
She was on one of the many plush couches, in the Common Room. It was 12:00 in the morning, and she had been forced out of the Library. For it was closing. She had managed to take a few books off of the shelf, whilst being pushed out the door.  
  
'What shall I read next?' She thought 'Hmm.. How about the History of sal- wait a minute! My knapsack! It's still in the Library. Agh..' She jumped up from her spot, and pulled on her robes. She decided on walking to the library. She needed to walk anyway, she was never the best in her P.E class back in Elemantary School. Plus, she wanted to examine the School as it looked in the middle of the night...  
  
-*-  
  
He had left his Common Room, due to the fact he hadn't been able to get to sleep. He was walking, aimlessly around the school. 'I love the way it looks around this time. So dark, and mysterious. Almost deciving...You wouldn't guess that during the day, it was so cheerfull. For, now, it looks as if it has been un touched, almost so beautifull that you wouldn't want to disturb it. Fearing you might cause a crazy distortion to it all...'  
  
He was caught up in the fact that even with the torches it looked darker and more navigable then ever, that he hadn't noticed someone attempting to get into the library.  
  
He was walking and realised that it was a bit brighter in the east hallway, then the one before it. He looked and seen something by the library doors. Or was it-someone?  
  
-*-  
  
Hermione was at the Library doors, attempting to remember a spell that might help her in opening it. She tried most of the ones she could think of. Starting with the easiest to remember, 'Alohamora'.  
  
"I know exactly where my knapsack is, and all I need is access to this stupid room!" Said Hermione, though she didn't mean it. The library was her favorite room, probobaly in the whole castle.  
  
If she couldn't get into the Library tonight, she would have to come back early in the morning when it opened.  
  
It's not like she wasn't there anyway... It's not liek she really needed it all that much, right?  
  
She had realised she was mumbling, most of what she was thinking, aloud. She felt like she was going mad! Talking to herself.... Odd.  
  
She had decided to go back upstairs... and come back in the morning. She was about to turn the corner when she walked into something tall. At first she thought someone put a new statue in the building, and forgot to tell her. But when she regained her concentration she realised it was a person.  
  
Not just any person, the 'King of Slytherin,' As she heard most girls call him that. She never understood exactly why they called him that. She had always thought it was because they were one of those ''lucky'' (Sarcasticaly) girls that got to be the 'Girl of the week!'  
  
"Watch it, you stupid, filthy mudblood." Said Draco as he spit on her.  
  
"Ugh" Said Hermione, while wiping her face, and stepping back from him.  
  
Draco noticed that Hermione was still standing there. "Do you want something?" He asked, not hesitating to raise that eyebrow.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "No. Not at all. I was just wondering why you were a stuck-up, high-headed, rich, completely idiotic prick! But then I came upon a conclusion. There is none. No awnser at all to it. None at all." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh. Well, in that case. I should tell you, what I've been wondering, Granger. Why this school ever let any of you're kind become enrolled. Seeing as all you do is distract the others. I mean really, How could one concentrate being in the same room assomeone with such filthy blood!" He said while, once again, raising the eyebrow.  
  
"Is that so? I've always thought the same about you 'Purebloods' " She said in a mocking tone. " Besides, how can one's blood be pure, if the holder of the blood is a bloody git?"  
  
"I s'pose that was a compliment? It better have been. If it wasn't, it should be. All of your kind should be complimenting us, and all we have done."  
  
"Oh yes, Malfoy. Let me tell you..." She said sarcasticly.  
  
She then turned and walked off into the hallway, thinking,'What a fucking asshole...'  
  
Draco walked off to the Dungeons, thinking the same thing.  
  
-*-  
  
Hermione entered her Common Room, the next morning, and noticed that it was quite loud. She had just gotten back from the library, she got her Knapsack back. There was many people, sitting in a cirlce on the floor. What was it they were doing?  
  
"What's going on?" She asked, baffled.  
  
Ron turned to her, "Oh, hey Hermione. Just talking about the Ball in February, and ideas for music and all that." He said while munching on a licorice wand.  
  
"There is a Ball in February?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah...," Started Fred "They announced it last night at Dinner."  
  
"That could be the reasn why I hadn't known. I wasn't at Dinner. I was at the-"  
  
"Library" Said several people. Finishing her sentence for her.  
  
"Yeah..." She said a bit uneasy to the fact that they always suspected her to be in the Library.  
  
"Well, in my opinion, I think we should get the 'Brilly Angelica's' " Said Parvati.  
  
"No. They are horrible. Besides, I think they died. "Mentioned George while laughing.  
  
"Maybe we could get The Weird Sisters." Hermione said while joining them.  
  
"Yeah" Exclaimed Fred.  
  
"I guess so..." Said Seamus boringly.  
  
"Maybe we could get Dumbledore to allow us to do the decorating!" Exlaimed Parvati, with a glow on her face.  
  
"Like he would allow Fred and me to decorate" Said George while laughing, along with Fred.  
  
"You both might blow up the whole bloody place" Said Ron, while grinning.  
  
"Well. Can't argue there, Ronniekinns." Said Fred. Ron blushed a bit.  
  
"I don't think that he would allow it. I think the prefects get to do all of that stuff." Said Hermione.  
  
"Aww... No fair, Hermione gets to decorate..." Said Lavender, not knowing that Hermione wasn't a Prefect.  
  
"Um...No not really, Lavender." Said Hermione. "I'm not a prefect this year, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Said Lavender, realization shadowing over her.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to head down to breakfast. Anyone care to join me?" She asked.  
  
"Nah. I still have that Potions essay to finish" Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Agreed Ron.  
  
"Alright. See you in Transfiguration, then. Bye" She said while heading toward the door.  
  
"Bye" Called everyone, as she left.  
  
-Silence...-  
  
"So, About that ball..." 


End file.
